


Skin

by Azazel999 (Azazel)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A <i>very</i> intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written more than four years ago. I may come back and do some much needed editing but right now I'm too lazy and tired. Sorry folks.

Breath whooshed out of Sasuke’s lungs as Naruto’s chest slid across the slick skin of his back. It felt like every millimeter of Sasuke was surrounded by Naruto from scent to skin to thought. The slow, somewhat unsteady rocking motion lulled Sasuke’s mind into a sort of trance where nothing else mattered but the sweaty body above his, the labored breathing, the feeling of Naruto opening Sasuke’s body with every measured thrust. Sasuke had long ago surpassed being merely aroused, he had managed to reach a place of ultimate peace.

“Fuck, Sasuke, you feel so good,” Naruto groaned, tracing his lips across Sasuke’s shoulder. His fingertips made levies in the sweat pooling in the dips of Sasuke’s spine. He couldn’t recall the last time he had seen Sasuke so relaxed. The usually flinty obsidian of Sasuke’s eyes was shielded by his low-hanging eye-lids and his hands were loosely flexing against the fluffy comforter.

Naruto felt more than heard the low humming sound Sasuke made when he titled his hips slightly to change his angle of penetration. They had been going for some time and Naruto knew he would not be able to hold out for much longer but he used every once of willpower he possessed to force down his orgasm. With that in mind he clenched his own eyes shut to block out the sight of Sasuke’s firm backside pressed into the cradle of his hips. However, the thought alone made his jaw clamp shut and he began to pant against the side of Sasuke’s neck. Pulling Sasuke’s hips back and pressing his own forward he felt Sasuke’s muscles spasm.

“Sasuke, I wanna cum in you so bad, fill you up…. Make you mine,” Naruto whispered next to Sasuke’s ear. Curling his lips back from his teeth Naruto bites down on the tendon just below the same ear. This earns him a small gasp and slight upturn of pale, puffy lips.

“Already yours….. Always.”

The statement, said with such conviction, makes Naruto’s rhythm falter, his hips snapping back and forth quickly before he can stop them. Naruto barely registers when Sasuke reaches out a hand to knead his shoulder then slide to his thigh. With a huff Naruto stills his thrusts and sits up slightly. Even though his heart is pounding fit to burst he cannot help but be awe-struck by the sight of Sasuke sprawled on his stomach, head turned to the side, smile on his lips and the pale pink ring of muscle stretched around Naruto’s girth. Naruto slides his hands down the ridges and curves of Sasuke’s ribs and waist stopping when he reaches the slope of Sasuke’s bottom. Hefting one cheek in each palm he gently pulls them apart watching as more of his buried length is revealed. Taking a moment to marvel at the fragility of the skin stretched tight around his cock he begins to slowly pull out only to push his way in deeper than before. After a few strokes he collapses against Sasuke’s back with a hoarse groan. Naruto buries his nose in the mess of onyx strands at the base of Sasuke’s skull and breathes in Sandalwood, sweat and Sasuke.

“Love you more than words,” Naruto’s words are as soft as the kiss he lays on the back of Sasuke’s neck.

“I know. Fuck me.”

Naruto’s sharp intake of breath is lost in the wet shift of skin against skin, the sticky slap of body meeting body and the mostly muffled thunk of the bed bumping the wall. Naruto brings his left arm up and under Sasuke to grip his shoulder while his right hand moves to press against the sharp curve of Sasuke’s lower back. Sasuke’s eyes flutter then flash wide as his mouth falls open. He stuffs his hands between his stomach and the bed, his right hand going to curl around his own dick and his left reaching lower, past his tight sac, to feel Naruto’s heavy testes smack the backs of his knuckles. Sasuke fans his fingers out to catch the soft, supple skin of Naruto’s scrotum gently squeezing and pressing it against the heat of his body. With an inarticulate exclamation Naruto shoves forward, burying himself as deeply as he can within Sasuke. Sasuke holds Naruto’s sac against his skin feeling every pulse as the globes’ contents are pumped into his body. Sasuke halts his right fist mid-stroke as Naruto gulps air between his shoulder blades. Naruto slowly, carefully pulls away from Sasuke’s spasming hole. He watches as the tip of his manhood finally slips free and a rush of milky fluid follows it. In a blink his cum is dribbling down the back of Sasuke’s balls and Sasuke is breathless as his entire lower body clenches, his release hitting him suddenly.

Sasuke comes to on his side with Naruto slowly working his fingers in and out of the loose muscles of his anus, his thigh propped on Naruto’s hip. Naruto moved them both away from the spreading puddle of Sasuke’s cum. Naruto reaches up with his unoccupied hand to stroke Sasuke’s cheek and hair. One leisurely blink later and Sasuke’s air supply is cut off by Naruto’s lips on his. Sasuke grips Naruto’s hair in a fist and pulls away.

“I love you, too. Fool.”


End file.
